User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 2
Happy 4th of July!!! Please only comment on the page here. These other pages are for historical reasons only. Hey Hey German77 Thanks for the help. I hope this worked. -- 01:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) you can use the template:Archive to go to the last talk pages.-- 01:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks -- 02:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) IRC Can u come on the irc. #mlnw 02:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) tried clicking on the link but it didn't work. -- 02:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) That is a wrong link try this one My_Lego_Network_Wiki:IRC-- 02:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) OK now what? -- 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Click the link that marks #mlnw. If you dont have Chatzilla Plugin Downloaded then search Chatzilla on google and download it. It only takes a minute. I want to talk to you in private. 02:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) And my link above is a correct link. You just hasnt downloaded the plugin. 02:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) It comes up with Firefox could not install the file at https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/downloads/latest/16/addon-16-latest.xpi because: Download error -228 So what do I do -- 02:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) here is another link to the same http://java.freenode.net/ you don't need to install something.-- 02:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on. -- 02:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Err, just to say that link isn't correct as you haven't put the server "irc.Freenode.net" in. Try: #MLNW : 07:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hey i'll be you're first customer when i do this but i'll buy 2 of you're nebular crystals by giving you 180 clicks!-- Ok. I have a friend that is speed ranking with me could you give the clicks on his modules? -- 23:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sure! And I'll join.-- 23:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok now could you click on the Pet Golem Module on page. -- 23:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) sorry... I spent 180 clicks on german77 page (You're friend).-- 00:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) So now what? I really need gypsum to build the foundation and then I'll rank up. -- 00:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry the clicks will e back in two days! then you owe me 2 nebular crystals correct?-- Yes. Sorry About that. And I will be moving my store to User:LeinardoSmith/Store I will send you the nebular crystals after you give me the clicks. And please post here each time you click and tell me how many times you clicked. -- 05:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Great remember To register you're store you must have 5 customers at the least, and you must have a record of all their pages.-- 15:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey is the deal still on? -- 02:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Finally, I will be needing those clicks you owe me for the Loose Sparks. I need clicks on my Crest of the House of Gauntlet's module. Put 80 of the clicks there. (If you won't be able to get them all on by the Fourth, then notify me, and I'll give you somewhere else to click.) Give the other 20 to , a.k.a. FB100Z. Put those clicks wherever he wants them. Thanks! 16:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Speed ranking Just so you know you don't have to worry about me blocking anyone I don't need any items that can be randomly given.-- 17:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) traffic sorry but a new rule says: If you post in your sig you will be disqualified.-- 18:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) am I disqualified? I didn't post my sig did I? -- 23:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) No he meant that you can't post an advertisement in you're sig.-- 23:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) oooh ok. I'll remove it. -- 01:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) better? -- 01:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Speed Ranking For the record, I was the first to use the term speed ranking. Look on my page. Also, it is usually better to have lots of people on your friends list. 03:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. But it is better to have all of your friends at or above what rank you are on. -- 11:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :D Hey, Just so you know, I obtained the clicks I needed on my Crest of the House of Gauntlet's Module. So there's no need to pay up with those other 50 you owe me. Instead, take some or all of them and spread them out among the MLN pages of the administrators, and . 05:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? -- 10:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I mean that those fifty clicks you owe me you don't owe me anymore. Sibling donations. I suggest taking some or all of those clicks you used to owe me and give them to the administrators as a gift from the Wiki, that is if you feel like it. 17:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 17:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 17:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) HiGh PricES! Leonardo, Ur shop prices r too high. Ur not going to get much customers with those prices. Example at the alpha store u can purchase 1 diamond for 5 clix where as at ur store it's 60!!!!. I'm not havin a go at u im just recommending.-Skullkeepa14 The reason why the prices are high is because of the amount in stock. And the that the diamonds are really rare. -- 11:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Diamonds are the easiest gem to get but i still agree. The price is unreasonable. And please come on the IRC!! 17:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think the IRC is a safe way to chat. -- 00:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) thank you Thank you for giving me a chance to help in the creation of two stores.-- 01:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. And if you have any left over items you don't need I'll buy them for clicks. -- 01:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic I'll put my sig in your traffic if you put one in mine :) -- 01:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok -- 01:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC)